1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a miniaturized imaging module and a 3D display system, and more particularly to a multi-viewing zone miniaturized imaging module capable of improving 3D image quality, a multi-viewing zone 3D display system using the same and an image arrangement method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 3D image display which comes after the flat display is getting more and more popular. Currently, the resolution level of the flat display is still relatively low. In the development of the spatial multiplex 3D display system, the resolution distributed to each viewing zone is small, so the image quality of the 3D display system is thus restricted. Of the current methods for providing a high-resolution spatial multiplex 3D display system, a practical method is to increase the resolution of the 3D display system by way of projection. Currently, there are many different projection methods of the 3D display system. For example, a structure of 3D display system as indicated in FIG. 1 is disclosed in United States Patent Number US 2009/0190096.
In FIG. 1, the 3D display system (that is, a miniaturized imaging module array 130) includes a plurality of miniaturized imaging modules 131˜134 and a viewing zone modulating screen 110. Each miniaturized imaging module projects a segmented image of the image composed of a plurality of images having different view-angles. As indicated in FIG. 1, the miniaturized imaging modules 131˜134 respectively project corresponding segmented images 121˜124 onto four regions of the viewing zone modulating screen 110, wherein each segmented image is composed of a plurality of images having different view-angles, and the four segmented images 121˜124 can construct a complete image 120. On the part of the viewing zone modulating screen 110, the viewing zone modulating screen 110 has a plurality of image regions for correspondingly receiving the segmented images 121˜124 to form a plurality of images having different view-angles, wherein every two images having different view-angles construct a 3D display image.
According to the above projection method, the segmented images 121˜124 projected on the four regions of the viewing zone modulating screen 110 are overlapped. As indicated in FIG. 1, the segmented image 121 overlaps neighboring segmented images 122˜124 at different positions. When the 3D display system is moved, special image processing such as the adjustment and calibration of display brightness and image color need to be performed on the overlapped regions of neighboring images needs. In addition to being subjected to a higher precision in the alignment of position, if the seam of the image overlapped regions cannot be eliminated, 3D image may be easily segmented at the boundary seam, and the stereoscopic sense and representation of depth of the 3D image may easily be damaged. In response to the occurrence of image overlapped regions, brightness adjustment and color calibration are required, and the higher precision is required in the alignment of positions.
Moreover, the entire miniaturized imaging module array 130 being a single system is large in size, and system adjustment becomes more complicated and more difficult. When the terms of application change (for example, the entire system needs to display an even larger screen or perform an irregular splicing), the miniaturized imaging module array 130 must be accompanied with image processing, making the system more complicated. The impact of optical distortion caused by the miniaturized imaging module due to the optical tolerance in projection cannot be eliminated, largely increasing crosstalk during projection.